


Zutara Month 2015 Drabbles

by imnotoverlyobsessive



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Month 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotoverlyobsessive/pseuds/imnotoverlyobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconnected drabbles for Zutara Month 2015. Can be read individually. The only one up right now is part 1 (day 20). </p>
<p>Part 1- Zuko and Katara may or may not have eloped the night before his coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 20- Honeymoon

Katara giggled as her new husband trailed kisses from her neck to her jawline before eventually reaching her lips. Their kiss didn’t end as Zuko backed her up against the door, fumbling with the doorknob. 

“Damn- thing- won’t- turn!” He growled into her neck. She glanced down at the hand that wasn’t currently trying to get her dress open.

“I think,” she swatted his hand out of the way and grabbed the knob, turning it in the opposite direction he had been, “you were turning it the wrong direction”. Zuko didn’t grace her with a response as they stumbled into his Ember Island home, as he was busy trying to simultaneously steady himself and remove her dress. 

It was at the precise moment that Katara had managed to loosen the tie about his waist so that she could get one of her hands under his shirt that a voice neither of them wanted to hear could be heard.

“Why _here_? Of all places, why would they take Appa and go to Ember Island?” It was indeed Sokka. They froze upon this realization, and Katara darted out of Zuko’s reach. He was taking longer than she was to regain his senses, and Katara recognized that this was most certainly _not_ a manner in which they wanted to be discovered by anyone, much less her brother and spirits only knew who else. 

“I dunno,” came the hesitant voice of Suki. “Maybe Zuko was nervous for his coronation and Katara offered to take him on Appa,” she suggested. They heard the soft growl of the bison, who was greeting the newcomers. 

Katara was wondering how they managed to get there to begin with when she heard Toph’s voice. “Did you guys really have to bring me along? Flying in an air balloon doesn’t suck any less than flying on a sky bison- Uhhhh guys…” she trailed off.

“What?” Sokka asked casually as his voice grew closer.

“Zuko!” She hissed. His eyes were still glazed over; she had been pressed up against him only moments ago, after all. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. It seemed to work, as he looked at her. “Fix your clothes!” she, too, was attempting to right her dress with one hand and smooth her hair down with the other (he had taken it down during the flight there), but she was thus far unsuccessful in either.

“Sokka, don’t go in there!” Said Toph in a tone that made her sound quite uncomfortable. 

“Of course we’re gonna go in here! This is the first place we should check for them!” Sokka said exasperatedly. Katara gestured wildly at Zuko to rearrange his clothing as she busied herself with smoothing her hair. 

He was adjusting his inner shirt (the outer one and belt were still quite loose) when she grabbed his hand and dragged him along by it, searching for a place to hide. 

“Really, you don’t wanna go in ther-” Toph was cut off by the opening of the door. Both Katara and Zuko stopped all movement.  
  
“ _There_ you guys are!” Sokka jogged over to them. Toph and Suki were close behind him, and both were clearly very uncomfortable. “Zuko, buddy,” he said, clapping his (unbeknownst to him) brother-in-law on the shoulder. “I get that you’re nervous about the coronation. Public speaking’s a bitch. But it is kinda important that you don’t leave the night before.”

Zuko turned around and Sokka’s hand fell from the future Fire Lord’s shoulder. Katara, too, turned around to face the others, her face a similar picture of sheepishness as her husband’s.

“N-nice necklace, Katara,” Suki said in an attempt to move things along. 

“Wha-” Sokka turned his head slightly to glance at his approaching girlfriend before turning his head back to his sister, his eyes on her neck. “Yeah, what’s up with the new one?” He asked, growing slightly suspicious.

_Well._ Katara thought to herself. _I guess not even Sokka is_ that _oblivious._ “It, was, uh, a gift,” she coughed awkwardly. It was quite similar to her mother’s necklace, but her own element’s symbol was overlayed with a fire symbol, carefully painted with red dye against the blue carving. Similar though it may have been to her mother’s necklace, which was currently tied to her breast bindings, it was distinctly different, and she supposed the red ribbon she used to tie it around her neck probably didn’t help, either. 

“Kind of a… Fire Nation-y gift, don’t ya think?” Sokka said, his voice increasingly suspicious. 

Suki approached Katara. “Don’t the Water Tribes use necklaces like that as a symbol of being engaged?” 

Once again, Katara coughed awkwardly. “Y-yes, they are a traditionally used as betrothal necklaces,” she stuttered out.

“So… Why would you have a new one? A Fire Nation-y one, too.” Sokka demanded. “And why would you come here with Zuko, anyway?” He glanced at the taller boy, and it did not go unnoticed that he had not yet spoken.

“Bah!” All eyes turned in Toph’s direction as she moved from her place leaning against the wall and towards the other four. “Screw this. Why do you idiots think I didn’t wanna come with you? It’s pretty damn clear what’s going on!”

“What is going on?” Sokka’s voice was dangerous now, and Zuko found he had a strong urge to snatch Katara up and run in the opposite direction. 

“I heard it all,” said Toph flatly, her face turning slightly in the direction of the new couple. Their faces fell into further discomfort. “I heard you two making your vows in front of that Fire Sage.”

“WHAT?!” Sokka yelled, rounding on Zuko. He stormed up to the taller boy, “What- did- you- do- to- my- sister?!” He demanded, poking Zuko in the chest to punctuate each word. 

“Uh…” was Zuko’s only response. 

Katara wisely chose this moment to step forward. “He gave me a betrothal necklace and I accepted it. Calm _down_ , Sokka.” 

“WHAT?!” Sokka repeated. “Katara, you- you’re- you aren’t even of marrying age!”

Katara rolled her eyes in reply to this. “I fought a _war_ with him. _He_ almost died -because of me, I might add- so I think I’m old enough to get married.”

“NO YOU’RE NOT! AND you are  _not_ old enough to fucking  _elope_ !” Her brother bellowed. He reached out and grabbed her arm. “C’mon. We’re going back to the Capital, and Dad is going to hear about this, and-”

Zuko pulled Katara out of Sokka’s grip. “No,” he stated flatly. Sokka looked at him furiously and opened his mouth, but Zuko spoke first. “She’s my wife. Therefore, she is also the Fire Princess and the future Fire Lady.” 

“Are- are you trying to say she’s not my sister anymore?” Sokka snapped.

“No,” Zuko responded. “I’m saying that she’s not _just_ your sister anymore. She’s also married to the man who’s going to become Fire Lord tomorrow. I’m saying that she may be your sister, but she’s also my wife and a very important woman.”

Again, Sokka clearly planned on opening his mouth, and again it did not work out for him. This time, however, it was Katara who prevented him from speaking. “I love you, Sokka,” she began, stepping forward. “But I love Zuko, too. I’m happy to be married to him. Can’t you respect my happiness?”

Sokka’s expression softened, but only slightly. “I still say you’re too young for this.You’re _fourteen_ , Katara. And he’s- he’s two years older than you!” 

“You’re just coming up with excuses why I shouldn’t be with him. _You’re_ two years older than me!” Katara crossed her arms.

“Are you saying I’m old? We’re the same age!” Zuko was clearly affronted by Sokka words, as he responded to them at the same moment as Katara.

“And you didn’t mind when I dated Jet! He was sixteen, too! You even said I should kiss him, remember?”

“I was joking! I wasn’t _serious_!” Sokka returned, completely ignoring Zuko. Zuko, however, was even further displeased by Katara’s comment about Jet. 

“You kissed jet?” He demanded, turning to her, jealously evident.

“Look, Sokka,” she said, waving her husband’s inquiry off, mumbling, “like you didn’t do more with Mai,” in his direction, before continuing- “I really do love Zuko.” This seemed to pacify her husband into silence.

“Ugh!” groaned her brother. “Fine!” he stomped angrily out the door.

Suki smiled at Katara then. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he doesn’t say anything.” She turned to Toph. “You won’t say anything either, right?”

“I didn’t wanna deal with it in the first place,” she deadpanned. 

“Thanks, Suki,” Katara smiled gratefully. 

The older girl hugged Katara in response. “I’m really happy for you.” 

Katara smiled again as Suki followed Toph out the door, shutting it behind her. The grumbling of an angry older brother could be heard with his girlfriend calmly pacifying him in response as their voices faded.

It was silent for a moment before Zuko turned to Katara. “Seriously though, did you and Jet do anything besides kiss?”

Katara glanced sideways at her husband. “No.”

Zuko’s jealously abated somewhat, and he said, “good.”

“But I may have with Aang,” Katara turned to walk upstairs, smiling at the obvious lie where he couldn’t see her. 

“What?! Seriously?!” He followed her up, moving to stand beside her on the step.

“Maybe,” she said, casually looking up at him.

“No way,” he grinned, realizing her game. “Definitely not.” 

“Quite possibly so.”

“Nope,” he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, very much looking forward to their kiss.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko babysit Sokka and Suki's twins and Katara attempts to teach Zuko how to hold a baby and change diapers.

“Katara,” Zuko said in a tone that sounded quite displeased. Katara, however, was already preoccupied with changing the diaper of Hikari, the younger of her brother’s one-year-old twins. “ _Katara_ ,” he repeated.

“Yeah?” she questioned absent mindlessly. 

“Could you, y’know, _look_ for a second?”

Katara lifted her niece to her hip, glancing up at her husband, who was holding out the older twin, Hikaru, in front of him, his hands on either side of the baby boy’s torso.

Zuko clearly had no idea how to change a diaper. It was falling off Hikaru’s hip on one side, but at least he had managed to get one of his nephew’s legs through on the other side.

“Okay,” Katara sighed, moving towards her husband. “Lay him on the table.”

He fumbled for a moment before gently placing Hikaru on the table in front of them.

“You see how I’m holding Hikari?” Katara asked. He nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna hand her to you now.”

A fierce terror gripped Zuko at this point. “Uhh. I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ but Katara had already thrust the baby girl into his hands, guiding one of them to support her butt, his arm around her back so she wouldn’t fall.

“So just hold her against your side like that. Perfect. Now watch.” She demonstrated how to change Hikaru’s diaper as Zuko watched, a perplexed expression on his face.

“Uhh…” He trailed off.

“Yeah, I know you don’t get it. You will eventually.” It was at this moment that Hikari yanked on Zuko’s hair.

“Ouch! Dammit!” He jerked his head away from the baby and his hair out of her tiny hand’s grip.

“Don’t swear in front of children!” Katara snapped, glaring at him. “Yeesh. You’d think the Fire Lord would know such basic stuff.”

“Hey! I’ve never been around kids before, okay?” He grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses.”

Hikari yanked on Zuko’s hair again. “Ow, dammi-“ Katara glared at him- again. “I mean, uh, it’s okay, Hikari. Good baby,” he said, patting her head awkwardly. He was awarded with a pleased smile from his wife. 

Several hours later, Suki returned to pick up her children. Zuko collapsed on his bed, exhausted, as Katara readied herself for bed.

“Ugh,” he groaned, an arm over his eyes to block out the candlelight. “Thank Agni we don’t have kids.”

“I heard that!” Came the fierce voice of his wife from the bathroom.

Zuko pretended not to have fallen asleep within the ten seconds it had taken her to respond. This was a decision he would regret once his wife finished washing her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's 2016. I am aware of this. I do things slowly. I'll get there eventually. Don't rush me, dammit.


End file.
